1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hotspot network access. More particularly, the present invention relates to managing hotspot network access of a plurality of devices.
2. Background Art
The use of mobile broadband hotspots has further increased the ubiquity and convenience of receiving wireless broadband access. The Internet access speed for mobile broadband hotspots is continuously improving and is presently conforming to the fourth-generation wireless telephone technology (4G) standard. A mobile broadband hotspot allows multiple devices to connect to the mobile broadband hotspot through Wi-Fi signals, Bluetooth signals, or other types of wireless signals. As a result, many devices may connect to a nearby mobile broadband hotspot for instant access to the Internet. Since popular mobile devices such as smartphones, for example, may be utilized as mobile broadband hotspots, the distribution of wireless Internet through mobile broadband hotspots is more prevalent and convenient.
Oftentimes, the Internet service provider, mobile broadband hotspot, or devices connected to the mobile broadband hotspot may experience events that will cause the mobile broadband hotspot to perform poorly. The mobile broadband hotspot may be reaching a low battery power state resulting in the device soon being shut off, too many mobile devices may be connected to the mobile broadband hotspot thereby decreasing the bandwidth for each mobile device, or the device may suddenly experience low signal strength from the Internet service provider. The occurrence of these events may reduce the quality of service for the end users of the mobile broadband hotspot. For example, the signal strength provided by the Internet service provider to the mobile broadband hotspot may decrease suddenly and without warning or the coverage could drop from 4G to 3G, and this decrease may negatively affect the quality of services for the other mobile devices connected to the mobile broadband hotspot.
Unfortunately, the end users experiencing a decrease in the quality of service provided by the mobile broadband hotspot are not presented with specific information concerning the decrease. Without receiving adequate information concerning the causes of the reduction of the quality of services and without being presented any opportunity to rectify the problem, the end users of the mobile broadband hotspots may simply become frustrated with the mobile broadband hotspot service.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by improving the information shared with users regarding the reduction in the quality of service in order to maintain a better user experience.